


Cheriline

by ledgerslanding



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Romance, Siren...Kind of???, Songfic, This is my first fic on here so forgive me if it sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledgerslanding/pseuds/ledgerslanding
Summary: Valeria Ljbavnik and Titus Chassidie are having a romantic afternoon. Unfortunately, their date is foiled by a castle appearing that lures Titus to an eternity of love and bliss.
Relationships: Titus Chassidie/Cheriline Oday, Valeria Ljbavnik & Titus Chassidie, Valeria Ljbavnik/Titus Chassidie
Kudos: 1





	Cheriline

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I'm bad at summaries.  
> Songs used:  
> Can't Help Falling In Love With You - Haley Reinhart  
> Siren Song (Original) - Sara Singer (Altered lyrics to fit)

A cool summer breeze fell over Valeria Ljbavnik and Titus Chassidie. Titus played his acoustic guitar as he looked across the picnic blanket at Valeria. He sang.

“Oh, I,”

He strummed.

“Can’t,”

He continued to strum on each beat.

“Help fall...ing in love,”

He carefully sang as to not ruin their romantic afternoon. Valeria grinned.

“With. You,”

Titus finished, a smile on his face. Valeria laughed, making Titus blush. That warm, sweet laugh. Titus would compare it to a beautiful morning dove. Valeria stumbled over to him, as he set his guitar to the side. Valeria collapsed in his arms as they cuddled. Titus shut his eyes for a moment as he hummed the tune. Their peace is short-lived, as an intense wind made the blanket shift and start to float away. Valeria shot up as she sprinted to chase it. She grunted a few times until she finally caught up with it, moving her right foot to hold it in place. She looked up.

“Uh, Chassi? Was the giant castle always here?” 

Titus ran over, staring at the giant monument. It was a cream brick castle with three stained glass windows on either side. Blue, green, and yellow. The building seemed to be about 5 stories. Titus looked up at the top-most story. There was a figure up there, a woman, no doubt. And she was looking straight at him. She half-opened the window as Titus gawked at her, catching Valeria’s attention. 

“Chassi, you okay?”

Titus ignored his girlfriend, his gaze locked on the woman, who was now cupping her breasts. He finally got a good-ish look at her. She had strange, beautiful rose-colored skin and dirty blonde hair. Her flowy, beige dress shimmering with her golden eyes. And as if Titus wasn’t already set on getting to this mystery woman, she started to sing. 

“Hear my voice within these walls, sleeping now, go through the halls. At the base of my lair, sleep, and make an evening prayer,”

Her voice was heavenly. Titus could barely breathe. He had to get to this girl.  
“Husbands live restlessly, come with me, sleep peacefully. Listen to this Siren song, worry not for nothing’s wrong,”

She continued singing. Titus was entranced. Husband. He thought as a sleepy smile formed on his face. I’ll be her husband. Valeria stuck her tongue out.  
“Pfft, weirdos. C’mon Chassi, let’s get back home.”  
She grabbed Titus’ hand, but he refused to move.  
“Let my voice lead you this way, I will not lead you astray. Trust me as we reach the site. Taking you where men have died,”

Titus was filled head to toe with the warmth of the woman’s song. There was no going back. He was going to meet his wife. He started walking towards the castle, getting out of Valeria’s reach. He walked like a drunken man.

“TITUS, NO!”

She yelled, but Titus wasn’t listening. He was deaf to everything but that beautiful song.

“Hear my voice within these walls, sleeping now, go through the halls. At the base of my lair, sleep, and make an evening prayer,”

As the song grew, Titus became more entranced. Even the very thought of resisting the song was non-existent. His smile became even bigger, almost uncanny. Valeria ran to Titus.

“SNAP OUT OF IT, TITUS!”

She shed tears.

“Please,”  
It was a lost cause. Titus was forced out of his girlfriend’s grasp by the song as he inched closer to the door. Valeria collapsed on the emerald grass. 

“Let my loving fill your lungs! Struggle not, soon peace will come. Taking in your final breath, sink down into true love’s depths,”

Titus continued smiling. True love? We have that. 

“I wish I could always be, in my partner’s arms you see.” He who’d wanted nothing more, sleeps now on my bedroom floor,”

Titus was gone, what was left was a man who only knew love for his wife. There was a sobbing girl behind him, but he didn’t care. What was her name?

“Cheriline is your lover’s name! You will love her all the same. Now you’ll always be together! Sirens are so very clever,”

Cheriline. That was her name. Hearing the siren’s name in his mind filled him with indescribable pleasure. Cheriline. Cheriline. Cheriline. 

“Hear my voice within these walls, sleeping now, go through the halls. At the base of my lair, sleep, and make an evening prayer,”

The song was done, and Titus showed no sign of resistance. He opened the door and stumbled inside, as the door slammed behind him. Valeria looked up.

“Titus…”


End file.
